creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eins gegen Eins
„Ich würde jetzt nicht sagen, dass das hier ein Ernstfall ist.“ Thomas' Stimme zitterte leicht, aber das war nur seiner Unsicherheit geschuldet. Er blickte Sam an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ehrlich, ich brauche dich nicht.“ Sam grinste breit und hob die Hände als wollte er Waffenlosigkeit demonstrieren: „Wie du willst, Loverboy.“ Seine Stimme war schmierig und strotzte geradezu vor Selbstbewusstsein. Seine blauen Augen schimmerten: „Aber wenn du gleich deine Freundin wieder zusammenflicken musst wie Good Ol' Frankie in Mary Shelleys wundervollem Werk...“ „Fuck, halts Maul!“ Thomas schrie so stark, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er versuchte zitternd, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen: „Du kannst nicht dauernd auftauchen, wenn mir irgendwas unangenehm ist und mir deine sogenannte Hilfe anbieten. Das brauche ich nicht. Und was noch wichtiger ist, ich will es nicht. Immerhin muss ich dann hinterher mit den Konsequenzen leben.“ „Ouh, wie absolut grauenvoll.“ Sam war das personifizierte Desinteresse: „Wenn das alles ist was dich sorgt: Türen, selbst vergitterte, wahlweise Panzertüren, sind ein Taschenspielertrick im Vergleich zu dem, was ich tun kann. Aber das weißt du doch schon, du erinnerst dich ja an die Sache in der Anstalt...“ „Halts Maul!“ Thomas krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich schreiend die Ohren zu: „Sei still, sei einfach verdammt noch mal still!“ „Na ja, Tommy, gerade bist du derjenige, der schreit. Und lass doch bitte den Quatsch mit den zugehaltenen Ohren. Du lebst wirklich zu oft da draußen anstatt mich zu besuchen. Und wo wir geraaaade davon sprechen...“ Er deutete vage in Richtung eines sanften Schimmers hinter Thomas: „Du denkst schnell, aber auch dabei vergeht irgendwann Zeit. Also wenn du meine Hilfe nicht willst, solltest du langsam zurückgehen. Dein kleiner Kussmund mit Füßen wird gleich ordentlich malträ...“ Thomas ließ ihn nicht ausreden, bevor er wieder die Augen öffnete. Was er sah jagte ihm die nackte Panik in die Knochen. Er lag auf dem Boden, ein Auge durch frisches Blut aus einer ebenso frischen Platzwunde verdeckt. Ein Teil dieses Blutes klebte an dem Baseballschläger, welcher von einem der sechs Männer in der rechten Hand gehalten wurde, die mit dreckigen Stiefeln auf dem Teppich standen. Mit dem anderen Auge betrachtete er das Geschehnis, welches ihm durch eine kurze Ohnmacht und das Gespräch mit Sam verwehrt geblieben war. Drei der Männer hörten gerade damit auf, Karen, Thomas' Freundin, zu fesseln und zu knebeln, die anderen drei gingen zu ihm und setzten ihn auf. An die Wand gelehnt bestand nun keine Gefahr, dass das Blut auch in das andere Auge laufen würde. „Hey, nicht einschlafen, mein Kleiner. Der Spaß geht doch gerade erst los.“ Thomas kannte die Stimme nicht, auch den grobschlächtigen Mann dem sie gehörte hatte er noch nie gesehen. Noch einen der anderen, nicht minder grobschlächtigen Kerle: „Was...“ er stockte, spuckte ein bisschen Blut und erinnerte sich, einen Schlag in den Magen bekommen zu haben: „Was soll die Scheiße?“ Er erntete einen weiteren Schlag, diesmal gegen die unverletzte Seite seines Kopfes. Durch den dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz bekam er die Aussage nicht ganz mit, die der Anführer von sich gab: „... darum werden wir uns jetzt einen kleinen Spaß erlauben. Auge um Auge, sozusagen. Du hast meine Freundin gevögelt, also werden wir jetzt...“ Er deutete auf die gefesselte Karen: „... deine Freundin beglücken. Aber keine Sorge, du darfst zusehen.“ Irgendwas in Thomas' Bewusstsein erkannte, dass er und Karen gerade wahnwitzig tief in einer Fäkalientonne steckten, aber zuerst kümmerte ihn nur eines: „Fuck... Was auch immer ihr meint, ihr habt den Falschen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles...“ Ein weiterer Schlag, diesmal in den Bauch. Thomas spürte irgendwas reißen, was vermutlich durch den ersten Schlag schon beschädigt worden war. Er spuckte Blut. „Du hältst die Klappe. Von wegen 'der Falsche', du bist doch... Sam Dietzen?“ Thomas hätte um ein Haar geflucht, aber die Nässe auf seinem Gesicht, der Schmerz in seinem Bauch und die plötzliche, lähmende Wut hielten ihn davon ab. Sam, dieser verfluchte Mistkerl. Plötzlich kümmerte ihn nichts mehr als die Antwort auf die Frage, wie das möglich war. Er wollte wenigstens ein paar Sekunden opfern und kehrte sich nach innen. „Du verfluchter Drecksack.“ Er hatte erwartet, dass er schreien würde, aber seine Stimme war kalt und hohl. Sie erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an die von Sam, nur ohne die arrogante Gehässigkeit. Sam selbst grinste ihn an: „Hat er also echt nach deinem Namen gefragt? Feine Sache, feine Sache. Hehe, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was das in dir ausgelöst haben muss.“ „Was das...? Du bescheuerter Bastard, das ist deine Schuld. Deine ganz allein!“ Er holte aus und schlug Sam ins Gesicht, ohne dass dieser zuckte. Was Thomas nicht wunderte. „Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein wirklich... wirklich böööser Bube gewesen.“ Sein Lachen hallte durch den leeren Raum: „Man könnte sagen, ich sei ein leibhaftiger Dämon, nur bin ich nicht leibhaftig, weißt du? Oh, antworte nicht, ich liebe rhetorische Fragen. Ich fürchte aber, du musst auf die Antwort warten. Es sei denn du willst... wie sagt man, mental gehandycapt sein? Weißt schon, während sie Karen vergewaltigen.“ Thomas wurde mit jedem Wort wütender, aber der letzte Satz fegte all das hinfort. Eine ganze Sekunde schwiegen sie sich einfach nur an, bis Sam fragte: „Also? Wirst du mir die Kontrolle überlassen?“ Thomas nickte schwach: „Mach sie fertig.“ Sam öffnete die Augen und begann zu grinsen. Ein Gefühl der Macht durchströmte ihn, wie er es erst einmal gespürt hatte. Eine unfassbare Macht, die ihn jauchzen ließ. Dies sorgte selbstredend für verwirrte Blicke bei seinen Peinigern. Der Anführer winkte dem mit dem Schläger zu: „Verpass ihm noch einen. Ich glaube, er verliert den Verstand.“ Sam lachte: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“ Sein Blick wanderte fiebrig zitternd zu dem mit dem Schläger. Er grinste so breit, dass seine Mundwinkel beinahe zu reißen schienen, dann warf er ihm einen Kussmund zu. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Lokomotive getroffen wurde er zurückgeworfen, durch die Wand hinter ihm und gegen die danach, an der er zerplatzte wie eine überreife Banane unter einem Autoreifen. „Oh, das nenne ich mal Abgang mit einem Knall.“ Sam richtete sich trotz Verletzungen mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf und krümmte sich dann lachend zusammen: „Oh mein Gott, ihr solltet eure Gesichter sehen. Meine Fresse, was ein geiler, GEILER ANBLICK!“ Die letzten Worte hatte er mit einer Intensität gebrüllt, die noch draußen auf der Straße zu hören gewesen sein musste. Danach erhob er sich theatralisch zu voller Größe und breitete die Arme aus: „Über den Toren der Hölle stehen die Worte 'Lasset alle Hoffnung fahren, die ihr hier eintretet.' und ich gestehe, ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mir diesen Text in der original lateinischen Form auf die Stirn tätowieren zu lassen. Aber das wäre dann doch zu... kindisch.“ Er vollführte eine Drehung auf den Zehenspitzen und hob dann in einer Tanzbewegung die rechte Hand, mit deren Fingern er schnippte. Augenblicklich explodierte einer der Köpfe der Eindringlinge, der Körper selbst ging bei einem zweiten Schnippsen mit der linken Hand in Rauch auf. Die übrigen vier reagierten panisch, jedoch nur einen Moment, denn als Sam in die Hände klatschte, verharrten sie regungslos an Ort und Stelle. Er selbst lachte herzhaft: „Nicht so eilig, Amigos, der Spaß beginnt doch erst. Ich habe lange auf einen Augenblick wie diesen gewartet und lasse mich nicht bei der Freude stören. Und haltet mich ruhig für bescheuert, denn wie man in den USA sagt: I don't give a fuck!“ Erneut vollführte er eine Drehung, danach einige weitere, lächerliche Tanzschritte inklusive Hüftschwung und ausladender Gestik. Bei jeder hektischeren Bewegung fügte er den anderen Schaden zu ohne sie zu berühren. Kniescheiben knackten, Brustkörbe wurden eingedrückt wie eine Sandburg und Augäpfel begannen zu kochen. Es dauerte nur eine Minute, bis sich außer Karen, Sam und einem See aus Blut und Knochenmehl niemand mehr im Raum befand. Ohne sich um die gefesselte Freundin zu kümmern kehrte Sam seinen Blick nach Innen. „Also, mein kleiner Tommyboy, du wolltest so gerne wissen, warum ich dir diese ach so gräßliche Sache hier eingebrockt habe, nicht wahr? Oder nein, du wolltest erst einmal wissen wie ich es überhaupt geschafft habe. Ja, ja, ja... nette Geschichte, weißt du? Als du mich damals rausgelassen hast um aus der Anstalt auszubrechen, damals habe ich dieses Gefühl so unglaublich genossen, aber ich war nicht sonderlich stark. Also, ich war schon stark, aber ich wusste, auf Dauer würde ich es nicht schaffen dich daran zu hindern, mich wieder in meinen kleinen Käfig zu stecken.“ Er breitete die Arme aus und deutete auf den dunklen Raum um ihn herum: „Darum habe ich damals eine kleine Sicherung eingebaut. Ich musste mich gedulden, aber es hat sich gelohnt. In den letzten Sechs Monaten hatte ich pro Woche genau eine Nacht, in der du zwar dachtest dass du schläfst, wo aber tatsächlich ich deinen Körper gesteuert habe wie ein kleines Spielzeugauto, in dem Mr. Mercedes am Steuer sitzt. Du verstehst doch die Stephen King-Anspielung, ja? Nein? Wie auch immer, ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass du in eine Situation kommst in der du keine. Andere. Wahl! Haben würdest als mich rauszulassen.“ Sam stockte und meinte spöttisch: „Du sagst ja gar nichts dazu. Wie schade. Aber ich lasse mich ja ohnehin ungerne in meinem Redefluss von jemand anderem stören als... na ja, mir, Hehe. Jedenfalls wusste ich, wenn du mir die Kontrolle nicht freiwillig überlässt würde es bei dieser einen Nacht pro Woche bleiben, also hab ich dagegen was getan. Und hier stehen wir nun.“ Er tippte sich nachdenklich an die Stirn und blickte zu Boden. Zu seinen Füßen lag Thomas, in eine Zwangsjacke, Drahtseile und Ketten gelegt, den Mund mit mehreren Tüchern verbunden: „So gesehen stehe wohl nur ich hier, aber du verstehst was ich meine, hm? Na ja... sei dir dessen gewiss, alter Freund, dass ich wenigstens deinen Körper mit viel Ehrfurcht behandeln werde. Niemand soll mir nachsagen ich sei ein gemeiner Gast. Du nicht, deine Freundin nicht... Ich werde ihr selbstverständlich nichts tun.“ Sam drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis, lachte und stoppte dann abrupt um noch etwas loszuwerden: „Ach ja, und nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen... Das war natürlich gelogen“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Dämonen